Merlin: The Last Battle
by noonagurl42
Summary: Camelot has just been lost to Morgana and this time, she has total control. Nonetheless, Merlin hasn't given up. While everybody else fights for the kingdom, Merlin tries one last attempt to convince Morgana to retreat, and you won't believe what he's suggested. NOTE: This story is my silly way of apologizing to my friend for sending her notes late so there may be errors.


Merlin: The Last Battle

_He whose blue eyes swirl to gold_

_One day will return magic old._

_Lord of Dragons, sorcerer_

_On this day he will rout her._

_Bastard daughter of late king_

_She'll bind to him by a ring._

_No longer threatening to the crown_

_In her sorrows she will drown._

_But with guiding lights, she will learn_

_To love the love she always yearned._

In Camelot's darkest hour, our hero turned toward the empty night sky and called to her.

"Morgana!" he shouted. "You have to end this."

For you see, dear reader, Camelot was already lost to the witch and only she could end the vile treachery for not even our hero was powerful enough to control her forces.

His blue eyes look round him as the torches of the courtyard he stood in lit up in flames. Out of the shadows an into the light, Morgana le Fay came.

"Merlin," she hissed. "Well met by moonlight." She circled around him, evaluating her prey.

"Drop the pleasantries, Morgana. You don't have to do this," the Sorcerer Merlin pleaded.

"Of course I have to do this!" Morgan shrieked. "If I don't, who else will protect my brothers and sisters of the old religion?" she challenged.

Eyes swirling gold, Merlin stepped up to her, dropped his mouth to her ear, and whispered the truth she would have know had she not been blinded by her vengeance.

"I will."

He took her face in his hands, thumb to temple, then kissed her blood-red lips, transporting them to the island Avalon.

Pulling abruptly away from him, Morgana took a good look at her surrounding and found herself in the center of the ancient Stone Henge, the only prison capable of incarcerating magical beings. It was then the Morgana realized the kiss was a mask for when Merlin absorbed her magic temporarily from her temples into his thumbs, imprisoning her. Now she had no means of escape.

Feeling betrayed, Morgana looked Merlin dead in the eye and cried, "You- you have magic."

"Don't you see, Morgana? With me by his side, Arthur has learned to accept and even embrace magic. No one, magic or not, will fear for their lives in his reign. Even you once said, 'Arthur will be a just king'!"

She had said that, four years ago. Before she knew she was capable of magic. Funny how those four years felt like a lifetime ago.

"I don't understand," she yelled back at him. "Why didn't you tell me you had magic- when we were friends?"

"The year I arrived at Camelot, magic was still very new to me. I mean, I always had it but I had very little control. By the time I gained some control, you had come back from your time with the druids and even then I didn't quite trust you anymore. What would you have done then if I had told you? Call me weak then killed me knowing that you had more practice with magic for having been taught by druids?"

Morgana lowered her gaze from his, not able to meet his eyes. That's exactly what she would have done, and it shamed her to admit it. Not willing to give him the upper hand, she stuck up her chin and snarled at him, "You wouldn't have deserved to live anyways, deserting your people."

"But I wouldn't do that. _You _wouldn't be doing that if you surrender your army, because I swear to you by the name of the Old Religion that _our _people will be safe."

Morgana pinched her eyebrows together as she balanced the outcomes of both choices.

"If I surrender now, surely you don't think I won't be let off free. Arthur will see me killed. I will not die without seeing my people free."

"Morgana." Merlin took a step closer to her.

"I have worked too hard for too long to quit now. I am not a quitter."

"Morgana."

"I said I'm not a quitter!"

"Morgana!"

"What!"

Merlin spoke again in a gentler tone. "What if I told you that I can guarantee your safety if you surrender?"

Interested, Morgana asked, "How so?"

Taking yet another step towards her, Merlin placed his head on hers and whispered his response. "Marry me."

"What?"

For non-magical beings like you and me, dear reader, a suggestion like this would seem ludicrous, but to Morgana, it was the solution to all her problems. You see, when two people of magical origin are bound together in marriage, their lives are bound as well; if one partner dies, the other will follow in three days' time. Merlin is invaluable to the kingdom, if the kill Morgana, well, you get the picture.

"Marry me, Morgana," Merlin proposed again.

"Merlin, I-"

"Say you will marry me, Morgana. You know it will solve all your problems."

"Merlin," she began, "there is no alter."

Merlin rubbed his hand on the back of his head. "Actually, I might have added one when I transported us here."

Morgana must have looked confused because then he added, "To your left."

Not knowing what to expect, she hesitantly turned her head in the proper direction and found that not ten feet away was an alter of stone, weaved with vines. In the center was a cup.

Seeing it, Morgana couldn't help it anymore.

She giggled.

"You were planning this the whole time," she accused him.

Merlin flashed his signature smile. "What makes you say that?"

"Merlin."

"Maybe just a bit."

"How did you know I would say yes?"

"I didn't. I just saw a glimmer of good still in you and hoped it was enough."

Morgana's smile fell. "I don't know if I'm as confident as you are about that."

Seeing her distraught, Merlin tilted her chin up to meet her eyes. "Listen to me very carefully, Morgana. You are one of the best people out there. You just lost yourself for a while. But when you agreed to surrender, you found yourself again. You. Are. Good."

Shaking her head, she ignored his statement. "Either way, we don't have a priestess to marry us."

"Don't we?" Merlin responded.

From the shadows beyond the henge, the tribe of druids that took care of Morgana when she was missing appeared, dressed for a wedding. Among them, one girl in particular with golden hair stood out to Morgana and she ran up to welcome her friend.

"Aurora!"

"Morgana, it's so good to see you back," greeted the young priestess. She turned her head to Merlin then back to Morgana. "So, this is the famous Merlin you told me so much about. He's much more attractive then you said he was."

Morgana gave Aurora a warning look. Her friend responded with a laugh. "No matter. We've got a wedding to attend!"

Morgana turned to the alter and found Merlin already standing there. Musicians began playing their flutes and drums as a path of light appeared before Morgana leading up the Merlin. Morgana turned back to Aurora, who curtsied and held out her arm to her. "Milady Bride," she said. Together they walked down the aisle.

In the short walk, Morgana had time to gaze at the people watching her adoringly. They all seemed so happy like she had never seen them before. From the smallest child to oldest grandparent, not one person frowned. Finally, Morgana look up at Merlin, whose face was a concoction of emotion: relief, joy, and an expression she always secretly wished he would show her: love.

When she finally reached him, they pressed their right hands together and began the ceremonial dance. They started slow, turning 360* in one direction. After a full rotation, they switched directions, and the music sped up a bit. Repeating the steps 7 times, when the music finally came to a booming end, they were both panting, but still looking into each other's eyes.

Aurora broke the trance. Taking Merlin's hand in hers, she said, "Merlin, repeat after me. I, Merlin, Dragon Lord, bind my life to Morgana le Fay Pendragon."

Upon hearing her proper name for the first time, Morgana's face lit up even more, if that's even possible. After Merlin, repeated the vow, Aurora pricked his thumb with a knife and poured a drop into the cup. Aurora turned to Morgana. "Morgana repeated after me. I, Morgana le Fay Pendragon, bind my life to Merlin, Dragon Lord." Then she pricked her finger. Aurora brought their two hands together and pressed their thumbs. Then she placed two rings in the cup with the mixture of their blood then placed it on their ring fingers.

Aurora turned to the audience then announced, "I, Aurora, Priestess of the Old Religion, pronounce Merlin and Morgana bound by the magic of marriage! Merlin, you may kiss your bride."

Gently, Merlin, kissed Morgana, pressing his thumbs into her temples, giving her back her magic. Still panting from the excitement, Merlin whispered into Morgana's ear, "Time to call your retreat." Then he transported them back to Camelot, in the center of the fighting.

They found Arthur fighting of Morgana's undead army, Gawain, Gwen, and Gaius by his side. Morgana turned to her black soldiers and spoke a spell that caused them all to collapse where they stood. Surprised, Arthur turned around to find Merlin and Morgana. He sauntered up to Merlin with his swagger and clapped him on the back.

"Well done, Merlin. It seems like you hadn't messed something up, for once," he said. Arthur turned to Morgana, "Morgana le Fay, by the Order of the Knights of the Round Table and the power of the Crown, you are under arrest for treason of the highest degree. You're punishment: death by hanging."

"No!" Merlin shouted.

"Oh, Merlin. What now? Can't you see I'm in the middle of something?"

"But you can't kill her."

"And why not?" Arthur challenged, clearly irritated at being bossed around by Merlin.

"Because, we're married. See?" Merlin, held up his and Morgana's hands to show him the rings.

"I was wrong," Arthur responded. "It seems like you have failed more than usual, Merlin. Great going, you stupid twit!"

Gwen was the first to congratulate them. She pulled them both into a hug. "I'm so happy for the both of you! I always knew you'd end up together," she said. They both looked at her and said, "You did?"

"Not really. At first I did, when Merlin first came to Camelot. But then, after Morgana left, I didn't know anymore, and now I'm just so happy for you two!" Then she turned to Morgana. "Morgana, I'm so happy to have the real you back. I've missed my best friend."

Letting a single tear drop, Morgana whispered, "Me too."

Gawain sauntered up to Merlin and gave him a wink. "You picked a ripe one, my friend."

"Oh, shut up," Merlin replied with an embarrassed laugh.

A tired Gaius said, "I'm just happy to see the plan worked fine and that both of you are all right."

After watching everyone else's joy, Arthur finally exploded. "How the _hell, _did you get 'marry Morgana' from 'get Morgana to surrender'?! And don't tell me you couldn't help yourself because you are so _'_in _love _with her'. And Gaius, what do you mean _plan? _You were in on this too? I can't believe I'm working with a bunch of idiots!"

Gaius whacked Arthur in the back of his head. "Hush boy," he said.

"I am your _king!_"

"And a foolish one at that. When you asked Merlin to get Morgana to surrender, we had a little chat. Merlin knew that by revealing to her he had magic that she would surrender to see her people safe. But there was no guarantee that she won't be executed. So I suggested they marry because a magical wedding would mean that if one dies, the other will follow in three days. You kill Morgana, you kill Merlin."

"But why in the world would we let her live?! She'll just kill everyone again."

Gaius turned to where Merlin and Morgana were gazing up at each other, smiling silly smiles. "It looks to me like she's had a change of heart, if you know what I mean."

Arthur did an irritated dance, jiggle, thing. I'm sorry. I'm not quite sure what he did.

"Oh, all right. I suppose if I were to chose a groom for Morgana, Merlin would be the best choice." Then Arthur placed a hand on Merlin's shoulder, breaking his trance. "Merlin, welcome to my highly dysfunctional family."

"Thanks, _brother." _Merlin leaned in for a hug, but Arthur just held up his hands. "Nooo," he mumbled, feigning fear of touching Merlin.

"Come on! Still no hug?"

"Oh, come here, you impertinent miscreant." Arthur took Merlin into his arms and squeezed him tightly, rubbing his armor all over Merlin's scrawny little body.

"Ow, Arthur, this hurts," Merlin gasped as his lungs were crushed by the metal.

"Yeah, well, love hurts, _brother," _Arthur responded, letting go of Merlin.

"Especially in bed," Gawain added, wagging his eyebrows.

"But don't forget, you still work for me as my _servant. _That means, you need to polish my armor, wash my clothes, straighten up my room, and-"

"Arthur," Gwen interrupted, "surely you're not going to make your _brother, _your sister's _husband, _still work for you as your servant."

"But he was the best servant I've ever had, even if the most idiotic of them all."

"Now, now," Gwen said, patting his head. "We'll find you someone knew. But don't worry Merlin, you won't be replaced in his heart."

"Fine! But you still work for me as an advisor. I'd knight you, but come on. Twiggy, clumsy, _stupid _Merlin, a knight? You'd die in battle after five minutes from fright." Arthur began the long walk back to the castle, while everyone followed.

"Ooh, advisor. How fancy. I didn't know you trusted me that much," Merlin said.

"I don't. I just need an excuse to keep you around so I can boss you."

"No, it think it's cuz you love me."

"Shut up, _Merlin. _I don't love you."

"Mmhmm. You keep telling yourself that."

"By the way, you hurt my sister, and I'll have your head."

"Sorry you can't do that without killing her too."

"Fine, then I'll just have to torture you until you'll wish I'd kill you."

"So Morgana just went from the person you wanted to kill to the person you would kill for? Yeah, you're right. This is a _very _dysfunctional family."

"Merlin, I mean it. You don't touch her."

"Oh, you mean like this?" Merlin stopped, and waited for Morgana who was walking with Gwen beside her. Then he pulled her slightly and hugged her to his side. She and Gwen giggled.

"I'm serious, Merlin. You're pushing it."

"Or how about this?" Merlin stopped dead in his tracks, dipped Morgana back a bit then kissed her passionately, then brought her back up to him, supporting her weight with his hand on her back. Gwen and Gaius sighed as Gawain made kissy faces. Arthurs face reddened with anger as he shouted.

"MERLIN!"


End file.
